mission
by foxmccloud6716
Summary: the first mission of the fox's son marcus


**TRAINING**

As Marcus woke up he said "Finally todays the day partners after instance train" As he headed to the camp, someone bummed into him spilling hot coco on his white t-shirt. As she blushed spilling coco on the she been crushing as long as she can remember, "she said oh... um...sorry." Marcus replied " it's cool but next time stay out of my way got it!" After that situation zina thought to herself "stupid stupid stupid" zina was a pink feline. As Marcus made his way he said " crap the general kill me" As all of the noob wait for general to show up they all wounderd who they'll be partners would be. Marcus didn't really care who would be. But zina hoped it be Marcus. "LINE UP!" said the general Newman "TODAY YOU WHILE RESIVE PARTHERS... MARCUS WAT HAPPEND TO YOUR SHIRT." He replied to Newman, "some a girl spilled coco on my t..." as Marcus was interrupted by Newman, "DROP AND GIVE 100." As zina saw what she has caused she bursted out "I SPILLED COCO ON HIS SHIRT! So punish me not Marcus." some of the men in his class said nice girlfriend you got so she can protect ya!" Newman thought about he should do, "fine both of you 100 drop!" After that punishment general Newman gave partners "you and you and you and you finally Marcus and zina since you two know each other" "god just kill me" said Marcus disappointed. Well zina was happier than can be.

Well Zina was trying to make a better impression; But Marcus was trying to get out of this. "Umm… hi…" said zina in sheepish way Marcus replied "Hey sweetheart" zina was surprised to his response "umm sweetheart?" "Yea I talk like that "said Marcus, He thought: **DEAR God how do I get stuck with her, Man what would dad do? **Newman started to talk"ok now that your all acquainted" you will move out of your dorm and move in together with your partner" Marcus thought: …! But on the other hand zina thought: thank god! Well as Marcus was packing he found a picture of his father, fox Mccloud Marcus said to himself "Dad how did you handle it when things got hard" the in the corner of his eye he found his father's scarf "how did this get here?" While zina was packing she thought what she could say to Marcus "Umm… hi do you have girlfriend?" was one of the thing she thought to say to him.

Marcus started talking to a very close friend his name Wolf Jr. "So wolf who you get stuck with?" Wolf JR. replied "I got stuck with some chick she cute thought" Marcus thought to himself: lucky basted. "Hey Marcus dude are you there "Marcus replied "ye what" "let's go mission assignment." As they went to the briefing room the young mercenaries thought about their dream missions. Newman started to talk "ok wolf, Marcus, zina, Skye you are now a squad, ok so your mission is to recover our base from Andros's new bitches Hawkeye he's a hawk, Ashley she a lizard girl, Zak he's a wolf , and finally Marcus's girlfriend kitty well she a feline" Marcus said "she's me ex!i " zina thought this was her chance to ask him out "so umm Marcus do you umm…" she was cut off by wolf Jr. " Hey Marcus sorry to interrupt you flirting time but its go time! Marcus replied "she ain't my girl" Skye said to "zina don't worry he'll come around, see wolf he likes me because I act like myself and don't try so hard" zina replied "but he doesn't notice me"

Marcus wanted to Skype with his father when fox picked up he said "Newman is an ass right son" Marcus replied "yea dad he's a total ass, so I found your scarf." Fox said "keep it son it a good luck charm" Marcus said "so umm dad there a girl that likes me and where off on a mission against my ex what would you do?" fox replied "well I will get the mission done the think about love ok son but what happens happens ok son that how I met Krystal" Marcus replied "thanks dad Marcus out" Marcus heard: 10 minutes till departure: As ran to the runway once again he found himself crashing into zina. She said "umm… hi Marcus" he replied "hey sweetheart" once again she couldn't resist the red that flowed to her cheeks. : 3 minutes till departure: Marcus said "Damm were going to be late." As they enter they caught Skye and wolf tongue kissing both zina and Marcus said "**WHAT THE F**K!**" Skye and wolf stopped instantly

As they made their way to the base zina asked Marcus out "MARCUS WANT TOGO OUT! There was an uncomfortable moment. Marcus replied "first i would finish the mission then take a shot at love ok sweetheart, plus i just got out of bad relationship... with kitty" wolf thought: Flash Back Time: Marcus started to tell the story "since we were kids we would hang just as friend as the year went by the daily kiss but when i turned 14 she asked me out then i said ok when i was 16 were very happy and zina you were in my third period English class you saw what happen Mr. Crouzet he kept badmouthing my father that's when beat the crap out of him that's when joined the academy but kitty joined andross's army she still love me, so i might say yes zina if i say no remember your smart, cute, nice, and funny ok dear" zina replied " umm... thank you" : 3 minute till destination: "Newman here it's hell down there get i your Arwings NOW!" As they jumped in the arwings they take off they also do last minutes checks "Marcus here all arwings report" "zina here" wolf here" "Skye here" " Ok team it's go time!"

As they reach the base they were ambushed by kitty's team. "Ok team let's take blast them out of the sky" said kitty. Then she started to talk to Marcus "hey Marcus still love you" Marcus replied "well sorry i have a new girlfriend her name is zina" in that instance zina was full of joy, But kitty was full of hate for zina and Marcus. Then she orders an attack on starfox "ATTACK" The attack was too much to handle wolf said "Marcus you and zina got and retrieve the base me and Skye will provide cover fire" zina and Marcus replied "sounds good" as they made their way to the base they saw kitty and Hawkeye they didn't know that they had the same idea. "So umm… Marcus what's the plan" Marcus face lit up with embarrassment because he didn't have a plan Marcus replied "oh the plan is umm… get are ass in and make it out alive" zina answered "Ok" as the walk along the catwalk they get a transmission from wolf Jr: umm… guy hurry the hell out we can't much more: Marcus replied: ok!: as they walk on the catwalk they heard an alarm: self-destruct sequence activated 10 seconds and countin 1: as Skye and Wolf saw what happened to the base with their friends still in there out the corner of their eye's they four arwings fly out of the distance they saw zina come out they had no visual of Marcus wolf asked where's Marcus !" he said with anger Marcus being like a brother to him zina replied " He help me out of there but passed put and told me to get help

"Shh he's coming to" Marcus woke surprised to be alive "how in god's name im I still alive?" wolf answered "thank your girlfriend" zina's face turned red Marcus thank her "zina do you umm… want to go out?" zina replied "umm… yes"

Hoped you like this fanfic leave tips, comments, or ideas thank you


End file.
